


A Promise of Spring

by SlytherinHowl



Series: The Wounded Queen [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss of sorts, Post-Canon, Spring, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinHowl/pseuds/SlytherinHowl
Summary: A flower blooms in Daenerys' heart.





	A Promise of Spring

**Author's Note:**

> A follow-up fic to my previous one 'The Beauty of a Winter Storm', set in a universe where Jorah lives and things are more or less ok. I do recommend that you read the first fic for some important context but it is not strictly necessary. Hope you enjoy!

“Are you sure, Khaleesi? Your knee seems worse than yesterday.” 

“My knee is fine, Jorah, do not fret. I am enjoying this little walk.” 

“But you have been up since dawn. Come inside, have a nice bath, lay down a little. You will feel better, my queen.” 

“I am feeling well, dear bear. Come, let us inspect the gardens. I reckon some of the snow from the previous weeks is no longer there. It has either been removed or it has melted. I do hope it is the latter.” 

Jorah Mormont just smiled, knowing well not to argue with his queen. He tightened his hold on her hand and helped her down the small steps that led to the vast frozen gardens of the Red Keep. The wind had stopped and the small snowflakes that fell from the sky were not bothersome. Queen Daenerys had learned to find some beauty in them a year prior to that afternoon, in the company of her Lord Commander. She enjoyed walking with the old knight now that her wall had been mostly torn apart. Sometimes she would still try to find shelter within the shadows of the crumbling stones, but they were no longer safe and welcoming, but dark and damp. She would never last long in her ruins; no, either her bear would come in her worst moments, take her in his powerful paws and bring her out into the sun or she would come out herself, tiredly dragging her feet out of her hideaway before she heard the growls and the roars that meant her companions were off searching for her. Daenerys was happy, genuinely happy that they were there to help and love her, but she was still a proud woman. She was the Last Dragon, and the Last Dragon could leave her cave by herself. 

Daenerys clung to her knight as they strolled through the gardens. Indeed, there was far less snow covering the ground and the plants than in the previous weeks and it pleased the queen. Without the howling wind, she could hear the croaking of ravens on top of trees. 

"I have never seen this many free ravens before. Curious birds." 

"There were many in Bear Island. Here in the mainland most of them are always caged." 

"What a pity. We should free them like we freed the slaves in Essos and let them fly away," there was a hint of a smile on her scarred face. 

'Would you like to go down in history as the queen who freed the ravens, Khaleesi?" Jorah smiled as well under his beard. 

"Oh absolutely. My most noteworthy accomplishment," she replied in a mock-serious tone. 

Daenerys had never had much of a sense of humour, so the change was more than welcome to Jorah, who laughed openly into the winter air. She chuckled as well and rested her head on his shoulder. He never knew how to react when she sought to touch him, however fleetingly. Jorah knew his queen was wary of physical closeness, but ever since the incident near the fireplace two years prior she seemed to be warming up to the thought of holding and being held. His bold side got the best of him and he lowered his head into her silvery tresses, pressing a firm kiss to the top of her head. 

"Your entire existence is noteworthy," she huffed out a breath and shook her head, still pressing her forehead to his shoulder. 

The pair resumed their slow walk, eventually looking up at the birds and the shy rays of sun that tried to escape from the thick layer of clouds. A flash of pink caught Jorah's eyes and he turned to the small, leafless tree. A flower. A single, fragile flower amidst all the desolate snow. A promise of spring. He led her towards the tree and her face was as amazed as his when she laid her eye on the bud. Smiling widely, Jorah reached for the flower to pluck it from its branch and give it to his Khaleesi, but her amazed face turned into a ferocious snarl. 

"NO!" She roared, "LEAVE IT BE. CAN YOU NOT SEE IT IS GROWING?" 

Jorah's smile vanished from his face and he took a step back away from Daenerys, looking at her in fear. He berated himself for thinking he had tamed the dragon. After two years of peace and even affection between them, the anger in her voice and the viciousness of her features had him recoiling like a scared child. Daenerys regretted her words as soon as they left her mouth. Jorah wanted to please her, to serve, he did not deserve her anger. She shuffled closer to him and took his wary face in her hands. 

"I do not need the flower, my bear. If you give it to me, I will smile for a day or two until it withers and dies. If you leave it to grow I will smile forever. It is the first flower in our garden, Jorah. We have to let it live and bloom into other flowers. Will you help me with that?" 

"Of course, my queen. Forgive me," he rasped, hanging his head in shame, "I wish to see you happy, Daenerys, that is all." 

"There are other ways to please me, Jorah," she said, taking another step towards him and tangling her hands in his thinning white hair. Her violet eye was soft and she smiled lightly at her attentive knight. 

Jorah hesitated for a second before bringing his lips into hers. She had made a habit of pecking his lips before she retired to her chambers, but she always kept her distance, even as their lips met. In that day, however, Daenerys allowed herself to melt into his embrace as she opened her mouth to his hungry tongue. They savoured each other for a long time and when they parted, she hid the scars of her face on his neck and breathed in his scent of worn leather. 

"You are my promise of spring."


End file.
